


I'll be yours

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: sceneverse [4]
Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Snowballing, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's still angry, but Grant's tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Love and hugs to anoneknewmoose and were_duck for their excellent suggestions and beta help.
> 
> This is part four of a series and will eventually be Frank/Gerard/Grant.

Sometimes Grant wonders why he ever thought owning a shop was a good idea. Never are these musings more pronounced than when the word "inventory" is involved. He's counting items and glaring at mismatched numbers in columns on spreadsheets, and thus is partially obstructed by a display when Frank comes in for his shift.

"Hey, Frankie," Alicia calls from behind the counter.

"Hi Alicia," Frank answers, smiling at her.

"This is the only time our schedules overlap for days and days,” she says, hugging him. “Will I see you anywhere else? Weekend plans?" she asks hopefully.

Frank opens his mouth to respond, but Grant makes the mistake of moving around to the other side of the display just then. Frank's mouth snaps closed and he shrugs at Alicia, slipping behind the counter. She glances between them and frowns.

Perhaps he'll just finish this display and go back upstairs. The prospect of spending much more time in the room with Frank when he's barely speaking to Grant is not at all appealing. It’s been like this for days, and it’s more demoralizing than he could have possibly imagined.

After a few minutes Alicia asks Frank, "You're still going to Jason's party, right?"

"Of course I'm going to Jason's. Jason is an _excellent_ host and I always have an amazing time at his parties," Frank says pointedly. Grant grimaces at his clipboard. It’s just a cocktail party, so he's not entirely sure what Frank is implying, but he supposes he'll find out since he RSVP'd to that party himself a week ago.

*

Grant comes in early the next day, making it in a few minutes after the store opens. Tyler beams at him when he hands over the soy latte. He likes to treat them to coffee every once in a while, but it’s really a peace offering. This is their first shift together since Grant lost his head and meddled. He feels the tension in his shoulders relax at Tyler’s smile.

"You're the best, boss," Tyler says, sniffing happily at the steam coming from the lid. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Grant says quietly. He taps the counter gently a couple times and then turns and heads to the stock room. He needs to get the online order shipments that came through in the night ready to go out while Tyler works the floor.

When he's done, he carries all the boxes out and stacks them in the outgoing UPS area and then sits on the stool behind the counter. Tyler has elected to play Bowie this morning and is dancing while swiping the feather duster around the shelves. Grant smiles and Tyler catches him at it, wiggling his eyebrows and dancing his way back to the counter.

"Happy this morning?" Grant asks.

"Yup. It's amazing how freeing it is to break up with an asshole," Tyler says with an especially vicious swipe of the duster at the top of the counter.

"It certainly can be. I'm glad you're feeling free as opposed to any of the other possibilities.”

Tyler shrugs. "He was a douchebag. I should have ended it ages ago.” He tucks the duster back under the counter. “Do you remember the songwriter I told you about?”

Grant nods, raising an eyebrow. “The one who’s not in the scene.”

Tyler smiles a little bit. "Things are progressing, I think. He hung out with me and the band the other night, anyway."

"Good," Grant says. "I'm glad."

When Frank comes in for his shift after lunch, he greets Tyler but ignores Grant. Tyler frowns deeply at Frank's back until he disappears into the back room. Grant rubs his hands over his head, suddenly exhausted.

"Grant, you know I wouldn't do that to you, right? I wouldn't... I know how you feel about him," Tyler murmurs.

"Of course I do, Tyler," Grant says.

"Okay," Tyler says. "I had to make sure."

Grant squeezes his shoulder. "I was out of line and I was wrong. You are a much better friend than I."

"Nah," Tyler says, shaking his head and smiling a little.

Grant sighs and contemplates going upstairs to his office, or possibly even home. He knows Frank wouldn't be here at all if things between them were irreparable. He'd have quit on the spot if that were the case. Grant just wishes he knew how long Frank is going to stay angry.

Tyler leaves an hour or so later, but Grant doesn’t see the shift change because he’s hidden himself away in the office. Frank calls up to his desk exactly once in the interim, to ask him if he had any more mail for the UPS guy.

Zoe knocks on his office door when she arrives, dropping her coat over one chair and herself in the other when he calls her in. She looks puzzled, and Grant remembers that her in-laws have been in town and she hasn’t been in the shop for a few days. He doesn’t really want to rehash things again, but Zoe’s his touchstone in a lot of ways and deserves an explanation.

“Grant,” she frowns, “'What is with all the drama around here? Frank looks like a ruffled crow down there, and when I asked him where you were -”

Grant sighs. "It's entirely my fault."

"What did you do, Grant?"

"I put my nose where it didn't belong. To sum up."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sure you apologized?"

"Yes, I did. Tyler has forgiven me. Frank has most certainly not." He sighs again and runs a hand over his head. Might as well tell the whole story. “I heard something about Frank and Tyler from that... _person_ Tyler was dating, and I didn’t even stop to think about the source before I asked. Things that weren’t my business to ask.”

"And Frank hasn’t accepted your apology." Zoe rubs her temples lightly for a moment.

"I don't know what I could possibly do apart from apologize. Which I have done," he says.

"Oh, Grant. Don't you see? He doesn’t want you to _ask_ , he wants you to _make_ it your business. Don't be too stubborn to do something you know you really want to do."

"Does he? From here it feels like he wants the exact opposite." Grant knows he sounds pathetic but he can't stop himself.

Zoe sighs. "This isn't like you."

Grant smiles sardonically, "Frank isn't like anyone else I know."

"It wouldn’t matter if you’d stop second-guessing yourself and _do_ something. You'll both be happier."

*

Grant dresses carefully for Jason’s party. He’s made it a point to wear nice suits ever since he could reasonably afford it once the shop really started taking off - play the successful shop owner - but truthfully he simply enjoys it. He’s sure he has much flashier taste than the bankers Jason usually socializes with, but at a party with this crowd of scenesters he’ll surely blend right in. He’s glad Jason invited his entire staff; he’s one of their biggest customers, and Grant likes to see them all get an opportunity to dress up and enjoy themselves.

He doesn’t see any of them when he first arrives, but he gets drawn into three or four different small conversations almost as soon as he steps through the door. Finally he sees Alicia and cuts through the crowd in her direction. She’s got Mikey at her side, and Tyler looking like a particularly edgy model in a white dinner jacket is talking to them both.

“Grant!” Alicia says, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I was wondering when you’d make your appearance.”

“Only after I’d turned myself into a prune reading in the bath,” Grant admits. “I lost track of time.”

Tyler tugs at his hand and makes a show of peering at his fingertips. “You got better.”

“I should hope so,” Grant says. “My public image depends on it.” He pulls a face and adjusts his cuffs showily.

Alicia laughs and tugs at his lapel. “Better looking than most of the room, boss. Present company all excepted.” She leans over and nuzzles Mikey, who grins back.

“Mikey, I understand from Alicia that she’s helping your brother move next week. You must be excited to see him.”

Mikey nods. “He’s excited to get out of Mom and Dad’s house in Jersey too. He’s got his new place, but no furniture, and the truck from LA shows up....” He looks at Alicia.

“Wednesday.”

“Aw, you’ll miss our gig,” Tyler says.

“We’ll make it up to you,” Alicia promises, but Grant misses the rest of the conversation because he looks across the room and gets a glimpse of Frank.

He looks amazing. He’s wearing a jacket the shop carries, and Grant knows it’s just waxed linen but it’s got great lines. Frank’s got great lines. Everything he’s wearing is formfitting and unrelieved black - except, Grant can see as he turns slightly, for a bright pink tie.

“This is your doing,” Grant says to Tyler, who doesn’t even bother asking what Grant’s talking about, which means Grant’s being obvious indeed.

“He’s just so fun to dress up, when he lets me,” Tyler says, unrepentant.

Grant imagines the reverse is true as well. It’s only then that he notices who Frank’s talking to - their host. And he’s not just talking to Jason, he’s flirting, listening raptly to whatever Jason’s saying, looking up from under downcast lids when he’s caught. Grant keeps watching as Frank replies, leaning up onto his toes and gesturing broadly.

Metal glints at his wrists - he’s left his cuffs on underneath his suit. Grant takes a deep breath. Enough is enough.

“Grant?” Alicia asks. “Are you -”

“Please excuse me,” Grant murmurs. There’s no hesitation left in him, and his step is steady as he crosses the room.

Frank sees him when he’s more than halfway there, and his eyes fix on Grant. Whatever Grant has let show on his face, it freezes Frank in place, lips slightly parted.

Jason perhaps stops talking at some point, but Grant can barely spare him a glance. He slips an arm around Frank’s waist and whispers in his ear, "I am making you my business now. This is your chance to object."

Frank just looks up at him and shakes his head. He doesn’t say a word.

"Good," Grant says. “Hello, Jason,” he adds. “Always nice to see you.”

Jason raises an eyebrow, but doesn't make any comment on what just happened. “I’m so pleased you could make it, Grant.” Grant just smiles. Jason is surely none too pleased, but he won't challenge Grant. Frank is nestled into Grant’s side like the spot was molded for him. Grant looks down at him and smiles and strokes his cheek while he keeps talking to Jason.

Grant wants to leave. Now. Never mind that he only just arrived. He has Frank under his hands and nothing else could possibly matter. But even after they leave Jason, people keep drawing them into conversation. He expects Alicia or Tyler to do the same, but they go curiously unencumbered as they make the rounds, talk to people, get drinks. Grant finally pulls Frank into a quiet corner and and cups his face.

“I don't know why I resisted this for so long.” He wants to apologize again, but he stops himself. His feelings are surely the worst-kept secret in the world.

"Me either. And after we totally established how irresistible I am, too." The look in Frank’s eyes doesn't match the joking words at all. They’re practically pleading, like he's about to melt. Like the only thing holding him up is Grant's hands on him.

"Can we please leave?" Frank asks, "Sir?"

"Frank -" Grant's voice catches.

"I need… I _need_ you," Frank says.

Grant knows Frank is doing his best to push Grant's buttons right now. Grant can't make himself care. "Just a little longer, my darling. And then I'm taking you home with me."

Frank nods silently, hand finding Grant's elbow. They go to talk to another group of people, and Zoe comes up beside Grant and whispers, "He's supposed to work tomorrow, but don't you dare let him leave your apartment."

He hasn’t even seen Zoe yet tonight, but here she is working magic like she always does. "Zoe, have I told you lately that you're an angel?"

She smiles smugly. "I am. Tyler, Alicia, and I have it sorted. We'll see you when we see you."

When Zoe leaves Grant leans in and says, "Now," into Frank's ear. Frank beams up at him and tugs him toward the door. They do stop to say goodbye to a couple of people, thank Jason for his hospitality, and then they're out the door and in the elevator. Grant can't help but push Frank up against the wall and kiss him while they have a few moments alone.

“Mine now," Grant says against his lips. Frank’s mouth is amazing.

Grant doesn’t want to back off, but Frank’s chuckling and nipping lightly at Grant’s bottom lip as he drops back onto his heels. “I kind of _have_ been."

Grant kisses him again. It's exactly as good as he'd built it up to be, and that’s a revelation. The elevator slows and the doors ding open on a lower floor. Grant pulls back, but can't force himself to go far. When he puts a hand on Frank's lower back, Frank jumps, and Grant realizes he's got to calm Frank down. Calm them both down. He keeps his hand on Frank, light but steady pressure. He needs to touch.

They walk out of the building and get into a waiting cab. As they pull away from the curb Grant asks, "Do you know what you're getting into?" and Frank just nods. He'll push and push, but he knows when to stop, too. He's learned that much. Grant wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. Frank curls into him and waits quietly.

When they pull up to Grant's building, Grant leads him into the elevator and they go up to Grant’s flat. Grant glances down at Frank's face as they walk down the hall to his door. He's starting to look nervous and Grant realizes that Frank has never actually been to his flat. Grant hadn't been feeling up for hosting any parties for a while, but there was no reason he couldn't have invited his little shop family over for dinner sometime. It's clearly been too long and he'll have to do that soon, but. Later. He'll think about that later.

Grant unlocks the door and ushers Frank in.

"So this is it," Frank says, looking around curiously.

"Yes, it is." Grant takes Frank's jacket and hangs it in the closet along with his own. "Why don't you go through that door over there," Grant points, "And wait for me. I'll just be a moment."

Frank swallows and nods, disappearing through the door to the bedroom. Grant wonders how he'll find Frank when he goes back there. He supposes he'll find out. He’s so focused on the other room that he startles when Alfred comes out from his hiding place under the coffee table and rubs against Grant's ankles, purring. Grant laughs and leans down, petting him and murmuring nonsense about good kitties to him.

He checks Alfred's water dish, peeks into the fridge to confirm that yes, there _are_ things in there that will do for breakfast, and makes his way back to his bedroom. He can’t wait any longer.

He couldn't stop the pleased smile that stretches across his face if he tried. Frank is standing quietly beside the bed, hands clasped behind his back, clearly waiting for Grant because Grant didn't give him permission to do anything.

"You're perfect," Grant murmurs, using a finger to tip Frank's chin up. He kisses Frank slow and thorough, like he's been wanting to for months. Frank stays still, but a tiny whimper escapes after a few minutes. Grant thinks, briefly, of making Frank wait, but that's a game for another time. He pulls Frank's arms around himself and slides his own arms around Frank's waist and nuzzles his cheek. "You are impossible to resist."

“I told you I tried to be," Frank murmurs back.

"Were you trying to make me jealous, the other day at the shop? Were you trying tonight?" Grant whispers directly into Frank's ear and nips his earlobe.

"It was... something I wasn’t opposed to," Frank answers.

"I should consider punishing you for that," Grant says, mostly to feel him shiver. And he does, deliciously. "But it turns out, I'd rather do other things with you tonight. If it happens again, expect punishment. You are _mine_."

"Yours," Frank repeats, twisting his fingers in Grant's shirt front. "I have been since practically the beginning, you know."

Grant reaches up and smooths Frank's hair away from his face. "You needed to be sure, to know precisely what you'd be getting into. But I wanted you. Oh, how I wanted you."

"Well I more than know, now," Frank says. He's got an edge of snark in his voice that Grant knows he'll need to keep in check at times, but really it's one of the things Grant finds most delightful about him.

"You think so," Grant says calmly.

"Know so," Frank says confidently. "Do you know how many things I've been wanting to try, but haven't because I wanted you to be the one to do them?"

Grant's hand tightens around the back of Frank's neck. "We'll discuss them. Not now; not tonight."

"What's tonight for?" Frank's tone is innocent, but the way he licks his lips, looks up at Grant from under his eyelashes tells Grant he's goading Grant again. In his own, frankly enormously appealing way.

"You wanted my attention. Now you have it. All of it."

Frank shivers again and looks down in a display of completely genuine bashfulness. "I... please," Frank begs. Grant squeezes his hand at Frank's waist, then tugs at the knot of his tie. When the material slips free, he moves to the buttons of Frank’s shirt, taking his time with each. When he has Frank’s torso bare, he stands back, hands on Frank's shoulders, and takes a moment to just look. For all the times he's seem Frank's body, it's never been this close, never been his to touch. And he's beautiful. Small and perfect,; covered in tattoos.

"I'll use the black ropes on you, with all this ink," Grant muses, flicking a finger over one of Frank's already-hard nipples. "Not tonight," he adds. "Keep undressing." Frank reaches for his belt. It's one from the shop, one Grant thought about using on him when he saw Frank buy it. Right now, though, Frank's hands are shaking. "Are you nervous, Frankie?"

"I. I-" Frank stammers. "I want to be good."

Grant can't help the noise he makes in his throat. "I have no doubt that you will be," Grant tells him, circling his hands around Frank's wrists just below his cuffs and tugging at the D-rings before wrapping Frank in his arms.

"Those cuffs. You wore them for me, didn't you?" Grant murmurs, pushing the hair back from Frank's face.

"Yes," Frank says quietly and buries his face in Grant's chest and rubs his cheek against Grant's shirt. "For you."

Grant lets him stay like that for a moment, then kisses the top of his head and pulls back again. Frank looks at him steadily and reaches for his belt again. This time his hands don't shake at all. Grant watches as he gets his belt undone, unzips his fly, and pushes his pants down his thighs.

He's not wearing anything beneath them. Grant chuckles. "Presumptuous."

Frank grins up at him. "More comfortable when wearing tight pants," he counters.

Grant grabs Frank's hips and takes a good look at Frank's hard cock. It's his turn to lick his lips. He's going to have to suck Frank at some point. Soon. Maybe tonight. He pulls Frank flush against him and kisses him, tongue exploring Frank's mouth thoroughly, leaving Frank gasping and clearly working to keep his hips still, to not thrust wantonly against Grant.

Grant stands back and starts undressing himself. Soon, he'll have Frank do it. Tonight, he doesn't have the patience. He very desperately wants Frank's bare skin against his own. "Sit," he instructs Frank as he removes his cuff links and pulls his shirt off. He doesn't even bother hanging it, just drapes it over a nearby chair. Frank sits on the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap, eyes fixed on Grant.

Frank's eyes are fixed on Grant's stomach, on his hands working at the belt and button and zip to his trousers. Grant just watches Frank's face, watches his breathing come in a few shallow gasps when Grant steps out of his briefs. Grant stands directly in front of Frank, close enough that he could just lean forward the tiniest bit and take Grant's cock in his mouth as he pretty clearly wants to, or use his hands, or both. Frank keeps his hands folded in his lap. He doesn't stop his eyes from roving, though. Finally, when he meets Grant's eyes, Grant orders him, "Suck."

Frank keeps his eyes on Grant's and leans forward, taking Grant's cock in his mouth and sucking. They both moan. Frank's mouth is gorgeous and hot and Grant can tell he's going to grow to really love Frank's tongue. After a few moments, he shoves a hand into Frank's hair and pulls him off.

"Enough," Grant says. He unfolds Frank's hands and takes them in his. "Head on the pillows.”

Frank slides back without letting go of Grant's hands and Grant follows, covering Frank's body with his own, pressing him into the mattress.

"Grant," Frank whispers. Grant laces their fingers together and holds Frank's above his head.

"You're already doing so well at following my cues, I hardly need to give you rules," Grant whispers in his ear. "But tonight, I want you to move when and where I tell you. Your body is mine to explore and I intend to do so thoroughly. Every inch of you. And when I'm done, I will, perhaps, let you come."

Grant rolls his hips, his cock sliding against Frank's. Frank moans beneath him and Grant feels it in his chest.

"Tonight, you may make all the noise you want. But some night, I won't let you," Grant tells him. He sits up on his knees between Frank's legs and trails his hands down Frank's chest, twisting Frank's nipples until he moans again. Frank leaves his hands over his head, though, doesn't move his hips or his chest in response to Grant's touches. He stays perfectly still. Soon, Grant will give him permission to move a little, to respond in that way, but for now... for now, he's going to enjoy having Frank perfectly still beneath him, body just waiting for Grant's hands and mouth.

Grant explores Frank's body for a long time. There are so many tattoos, so many little dips of sensitive skin to tease. Frank groans and nearly comes when Grant touches his cock. "I am not done with you," Grant tells him sternly.

"I can't," Frank gasps desperately.

"You can. And someday, I'll make you. Tonight, I'll help." Grant reaches out and pulls a leather cock ring out of his bedside table drawer. Frank moans again. Grant runs a soothing hand down his thigh before he snaps it into place.

Frank watches the whole process with wide eyes, panting slightly - perhaps he’s never used one before. The thought only serves to make Grant even more aroused, but he just sits back and strokes lightly over Frank’s hips for a few moments. “We’ll try this again someday. You’ll look so good with metal against your skin. You look good right now, too.”

“Good,” Frank repeats. His eyes are dark again, pupils huge.

“Tasty, even,” Grant murmurs. He leans down and sucks at the head of Frank's cock.

Frank bucks up into his mouth, and Grant clamps his hands on Frank's hips. "I haven't given you permission to move yet." Frank immediately goes still, his body taut with tension. "Good," Grant praises, kissing across Frank's belly, tongue swooping along the lines of the birds and the letters.

"Grant, please," Frank gasps out.

"Please, what?"

"Please don't stop," he begs.

"There is very little chance of that tonight," Grant assures him. He keeps his mouth on the tattoos on Frank's belly, but moves his hands up, twisting Frank's nipples. Frank moans and jerks and Grant does it again, harder. Frank makes the same noise, but keeps still.

Grant rewards him by taking his cock in his mouth again, sucking until Frank whimpers. He moves back up Frank's body to suck at Frank's neck until Frank's whole body is trembling, then whispers in his ear, "You want me to fuck you, don't you? Want me to take you hard and make you mine completely."

"Yes!" Frank cries out. "Please, I can't... I need you, to feel you."

"You'll be feeling me for days," Grant promises him, and reaches into the drawer again and gets the condom and lube out. He gets comfortable with his back against the headboard, then orders, "Up on your knees, straddling my thighs. Don't sit back." Frank moves slowly and carefully, as if his muscles have already turned to jelly. Grant smiles. He's not even done yet.

Frank gets into position and stares down at Grant's cock. He bites his lip and looks into Grant's face. He's got a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he looks so fucking eager, Grant can't help but kiss him breathless before lubing his fingers up and rubbing lightly at Frank's entrance, teasing for a few moments before sliding two fingers inside. "Fuuuuuck," Frank moans.

Grant works his fingers in and out until he’s satisfied, then pulls them out, puts on the condom and slicks up his cock. He pulls Frank's hips forward and lines up. "I want you to sit however fast or slow you need to." Frank nods, takes a deep breath, and sinks all the way down on Grant's cock. He doesn’t even hesitate, and Grant nearly shouts himself at the heat, the friction. He shoves his hands up into Frank's hair and pulls him down for a kiss. "Perfect," he murmurs against Frank's lips. "You're perfect. You can move now. Your arms."

The moment Grant says it, Frank's hands are sliding up Grant's chest and then he's wrapping his arms around Grant's neck. Grant moves a hand to Frank's waist and squeezes tight, wrapping the other around Frank's cock. He starts moving his hips, thrusting slowly up into Frank. Frank hauls in a gasping breath and presses his face into Grant's temple. "Sit up," Grant murmurs. "I want to see you."

"Can't -" Frank pants against Grant's neck.

"You can and will," Grant reminds him smoothly. Frank pushes himself up with his hands on Grant's shoulders. He's red-faced, hair clinging to his cheeks. Grant smooths the hair away from his face with one hand. He strokes Frank's cock with the other and keeps moving his hips, pushing his cock into Frank's body over and over. "You're addicting," Grant tells him. "So fucking beautiful like this. I knew if I had you even once, I'd never be satisfied with just that."

"Yours," Frank whispers, then cries out as Grant adds a twist to the top of his stroking of Frank's cock.

"Keep talking," Grant orders softly.

"You're gorgeous," Frank rasps, "Your body, I can't- your cock, Grant. I need you."

"I know," Grant answers. "You have me now."

"More," Frank pleads and Grant moves both hands to Frank's hips, holding tight. There will be bruises there in the morning; Grant intends to kiss each one. For now, he's going to set about making them more prominent. He thrusts hard into Frank, using his hands to hold Frank steady and lift his hips when necessary. Frank throws his head back and moans. Grant wants to bite his throat.

Grant tightens his hands on Frank's hips and rolls them, depositing Frank into the pillows. "Grab the headboard," he says, pushing Frank's legs up and thrusting into him hard, feeling a moan vibrate in Frank's throat as Grant leans down and bites hard. "You can move now, Frank," Grant whispers against his throat.

Frank's hips snap up, meeting Grant thrust for thrust, legs wrapping around him tight. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank chants. "Wanted this so fucking long." Grant has years of practice at keeping himself in check, and he's finding he needs them all now. Frank is holding on by a thin thread - Grant knows what will happen the moment he removes the ring, wants to be able to watch it. He keeps going for as long as he possibly can, keeps thrusting, making every effort to keep his strokes as hard and consistent as possible. "Feel so good," Frank says raggedly. "So fucking good."

Grant finally gives up and lets go of his control, fingers tightening on Frank's thighs, pinning him down with his hips as he starts to come. He keeps his eyes open through it, watches Frank gasp and and the muscles in his arms jump as he clutches the bars of the headboard harder. He's beautiful, glassy-eyed and looking desperate, and it's fucking irresistible. Grant is in for a wild ride.

When he finishes, he pushes himself to his knees and waits a few moments before tugging Frank up into his lap and reaching for Frank's cock. He gives him a few nice strokes, enough to make Frank whine and buck into his hand before reaching down and flicking snap on the cock ring open. Frank gasps and arches his back and Grant wraps his hand back around Frank's cock and strokes him through it, keeps his eyes on Frank's face as he comes against Grant's belly and chest.

As soon as Frank catches his breath, he's begging again, "Let me..."

Grant thinks he knows what Frank wants, nods and lets Frank push him onto his back and lick him clean. But Frank doesn't stop there, running his lips and his tongue all over Grant's chest and stomach and thighs until Grant tugs him up by the hair. "You..." Grant trails off and presses his mouth to Frank's, pushing his tongue into Frank's mouth, fingers flexing in his hair. Gradually, the kisses gentle and Grant's fingers loosen until he's more petting Frank's hair than anything. Frank is melting into his chest.

Grant trails his fingers through Frank's hair, down and across his shoulders, and back, fingers tracing across his beautiful face, over his cheeks and eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, his lips. Frank leans eagerly into every touch and Grant is loath to stop. It takes all his willpower to get up and go to the bathroom for a damp flannel, especially when Frank practically whimpers when Grant releases him.

He makes short order of cleaning them both up and once Grant's hands are back on him, Frank seems content, clearly enjoys what is usually a perfunctory task. When Grant settles back on the bed, Frank rolls up close to him and wraps an arm over his waist and curls into his side, his head pillowed on Grant's shoulder.

Grant wraps Frank in his arms and kisses the top of his head.

*

Grant wakes to Frank’s eyes, inches away. He’s not doing anything except watching, but there’s a faint smile on his face. Grant stretches his arms above his head and when he brings them back down, he pulls Frank into his arms and then rolls on top of him. Frank clings to him with both arms and legs.

Grant smiles down at him, runs a finger down his face and leans in to kiss him, then pulls back to just look, because he can. “I like the way this room looks with you in it.”

"I don't want to get up and go to work," Frank says.

“I may have been informed last night that your shift today is covered,” Grant says.

Frank grins and wraps his arms around Grant's neck. "You hire the best people."

"I know," Grant says. "And they all love you."

Frank smiles bashfully and pulls Grant down for a kiss. "None of them ever warned me away from you," he says. "Even though they could have.”

“I hope I can live up to their trust," Grant says, brushing Frank’s hair away from his face.

Frank sighs, then opens his eyes again and studies Grant’s face. “What do you mean?”

"I hate disappointing my family and I would if I ever hurt you.”

Frank’s eyes never leave Grant’s. "I trust you."

Grant leans down and nuzzles his cheek, "I'm glad." He’s more than glad, because the list of things he wants to do to and with Frank gets longer by the second. He remembers his conversation with Frank - months ago, now - and how Frank didn't think he could do a lot of things with someone he didn't trust. “But we should talk about that.”

“About me trusting you?”

“About your expectations. Your limits. My first rule, my most important rule, is that under this roof all you have to ever say to me is ‘stop’ and I will stop. But that doesn’t even begin to cover everything.”

Frank laughs a little. "I still feel like I'm learning a lot. I like being tied up. I like impact play. And that's basically all I've done. Beyond that, I'm willing to explore. What do you like to do?"

He’s so perfect it’s a bit ridiculous. Grant leans down and whispers in Frank's ear, "Everything I can to make my partner feel exactly what they want or need to be feeling,” and smiles when it makes Frank shiver.

He has to spend a while kissing Frank after that, but eventually they pull apart to breathe. He's propped himself up on an elbow winding a strand of Frank’s hair around a finger when he continues, “Is going to play parties something you're into?"

Frank takes a moment to think about it and then nods. "Yeah." He pauses again and then adds, "Tyler says you don’t go out anymore."

"I used to often. Before Mark. With Mark."

Frank looks troubled. "What happened?"

"With Mark? He decided he liked attention more than he liked me. Among other things."

"Then he's a fucking idiot and he didn't deserve you. I'm sorry you got hurt, though."

"I did my fair share. But Frank - I want so much more, with you."

Frank sucks in a deep breath. "Good," he says, reaching out to run his hand over Grant's head.

"The family is going to be intolerable," Grant says, kissing gently along Frank's neck.

Frank laughs. "Maybe. I think they've been worried about you. Maybe they'll just be happy you're happy. I mean, I'm assuming I make you happy."

Grant nips him. "Very."

"Me too," Frank gasps. The mood changes again, wrapping around them like a slipknot. Where he’d felt relaxed before, Grant’s senses are suddenly sharp, focused on one thing: hearing that gasp again. Luckily, he knows how to make it happen.

"Do you want me to tie you up and have my way with you now, or do you want breakfast first?" Grant asks against Frank's sternum. Frank chokes back a moan, and Grant taunts gently, "As if I expected you to pick breakfast."

"Why give me the choice, then?" Frank asks with a breathless giggle.

"I'm a gentleman, darling," Grant tells him. "Are you telling me I should be giving you orders instead?"

"That is what I'm telling you, yeah," Frank says, giving him a look through his lashes.

Grant moves off Frank to kneel beside him and obliges. "On your stomach, arms out. I'm putting those cuffs to use."

*

Grant knows everyone will start taking the piss as soon as they walk in the door to Strange Artefacts, so he sends Frank back to his own flat with instructions to pack a bag of clothes and other essentials he can leave at Grant's flat and goes into the shop by himself.

He probably should have known better, as he gets alarmed looks from Alicia and Tyler the moment he walks in the door.

"Frank will be in later," he says reassuringly. "He just went to his flat to get a change of clothes."

Tyler beams at him. "Good. I don't think we could handle any more drama from the two of you. It makes things suck."

Tyler's tone is joking, but Grant knows there's definitely some honesty happening there. "Tyler—"

"Boss, it wasn't like it was all you," Tyler interrupts, waving a hand. "Frank can turn being a pissy bitch into an art form."

Grant just squeezes Tyler's shoulder and looks to Alicia. Her shoulders have relaxed into their usual slight slouch and she's smirking at him.

"It's been almost two days. Frank's gonna come in walking funny and covered in marks, isn't he?"

"Incorrigible," Grant laughs and goes upstairs to his office. He finds Zoe there, industriously typing away at something.

She sits back, looking up at him. "Finally emerged from your pleasure den, have you?"

He rolls his eyes. "The whole lot of you are terrible and I don't know why I ever hired you."

"You're a liar. You love us," Zoe replies, smiling.

"I am. A terrible liar. What are you up to?" he asks, rounding the desk.

"Just working on some copy for the next catalogue. Fiddling with layouts. Where's Frank?"

"He'll be here soon. Just getting some things from his flat. Anything I need to do today? Once Frank arrives, I'm sending the three of you home. You deserve it for indulging us," Grant says.

"You both deserved to be indulged. We've kept on top of things," she says and then laughs, adding, "but you'll probably have to do the shipping. I'm pretty sure I heard Tyler claim he was going to stage a coup and march on your apartment if he had to print another UPS label."

"I'm sure Frank and I can manage. You needn't worry about a thing," he promises.

They go back downstairs just as Frank arrives. Grant really can't help but pull him close and lean down for a kiss. Which, of course, draws wolf whistles and cheers from the other three. Grant leans his forehead against Frank's and shakes his head. Frank just giggles.

"If one of you wouldn't mind staying for a little while longer, Frank and I will do the shipping and then we can cover the rest of the day," Grant says as he pulls back.

"I can," Tyler offers. "It'll be sweet to listen to someone else fight with that fucking printer."

Frank grimaces, but they both go into the back and get started. They get into a rhythm. Grant packs and tapes the boxes while Frank prints and affixes the label which marks the order as "shipped" in their system, which sends out an automated email to the customer.

They work smoothly and efficiently together, which is strangely satisfying to Grant. And then, as Tyler implied, the label printer starts acting up and Frank starts swearing at it, growing more and more frustrated.

Grant puts a hand on his back and he subsides immediately, looking up at Grant meaningfully from under half-lidded eyes. Grant chuckles. “Yes, I get the picture, Frank. Tempting, but not now, darling.” He hands Frank the roll of packing tape and takes over the demon printer himself.

*

He can’t get used to it at all - how easy it is to drop Frank down with a touch, time after time. Grant knows part of it is because they’re new, because they’ve been waiting so long for this, but part of it is just chemistry, pure and simple. It’s immensely gratifying, yes, but a bit disconcerting, and Grant tries not to push in public. But sometimes all Grant has to do is put a hand on the back of Frank’s neck and he's on the verge of going to his knees.

He forgets, is the problem. Frank is right there to be touched, and sometimes - like this morning - Grant is in no mood to wait. With a look at Alicia, who’s manning the counter, he takes Frank to his office and shuts the door.

“Strip,” Grant tells him, and Frank does, eyes never leaving Grant’s face. He folds each piece of clothing, tucks his socks into his sneakers and tucks them under a chair. He’s not stalling, just careful, and Grant lets him follow the small routine before guiding him over to the wall and clipping his cuffs together, then attaching them to the wall over his head. Grant crosses to a drawer and pulls out a strip of cloth. “I’m blindfolding you today,” he says, and Frank nods.

Grant won’t deny he enjoys having Frank blindfolded, hands cuffed over his head and an arm’s-length away where Grant can watch him while he makes a few business calls. Frank does his very best to be good, staying still and silent while Grant is making his calls. Watching the way his forehead smooths and his lips slacken and part is gorgeous and turns Grant on even more. He doesn't make Frank wait terribly long. He'll work on building Frank's patience and endurance later.

If Grant holds out his arm he can touch Frank, so he gets a feather out of the special drawer in his desk and reaches out, brushing it over Frank's chest. Frank startles and gasps. He stills quickly, although his fingers clench into fists and release again. He’s so good.

Grant pays special attention to Frank's nipples with the feather, brushing over them again and again. Frank's hard already - completely hard, and has been since Grant strapped him in. Grant moves the feather and strokes it down Frank's arms, then up his thighs. He avoids Frank’s cock, moving instead to trace across his clavicles. Aside from the initial movement and noise, Frank stays perfectly still, just breathing a little bit harder.

"You're doing beautifully, Frank," Grant praises. Frank's nipples are hard and Grant wants to suck them, but not quite yet. First, he stands and uses his fingers to follow the path the feather took, giving Frank's nipples a good twist at the end. Frank stifles a groan in his throat.

Grant returns to the drawer and retrieves a pinwheel, which he uses to follow the same path he took with the feather and his fingers. He presses down just hard enough to sting a little bit. Frank is panting, so Grant sits back down for a moment. Watching the red lines bloom and fade on Frank's skin gives him just enough time for his nerves to settle before he needs to get up and release Frank's arms.

Grant adjusts the clip to cuff Frank’s wrists behind his back and then uses his mouth, running his lips over every red line. He alternates lips with teeth and tongue and finishes off by sucking on Frank's nipples. He can _feel_ the moan Frank chokes back and he tips Frank's head back with a hand wrapped in his hair, works his mouth up Frank's throat as he closes his other hand around Frank's cock. "I'm going to have to be more careful, aren't I?" he whispers in Frank's ear as he strokes his cock slowly. "We can't do this every time we're here together."

Frank hauls in a deep, shuddery breath, but doesn't make a sound. He wouldn’t say no to that, and Grant wouldn’t either, but they have to attempt to be responsible. Just not right now.

Grant rubs a thumb over the head of Frank's cock, spreading the pre-come around. "You want to come, don't you? Tell me."

“Yes,” Frank moans.

Grant gives him a few more firm strokes then says, “Now, Frank.” His own cock throbs when Frank comes and slides to his knees as soon as he finishes. Grant holds his hand to Frank’s lips. “Clean me up, darling.”

Frank’s tongue darts out immediately, licking his come off of Grant’s hand, taking Grant’s fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean. "Good," Grant says when Frank finishes, and reaches out to pull off the blindfold. He wants to see Frank's eyes for this, wants to watch Frank's face as he unzips and pulls his cock out.

"Suck me," he orders. Frank leans in and takes Grant's cock in his mouth. Grant can't get enough of Frank's mouth or of the way he looks up through his eyelashes to watch Grant's face as he starts to suck him. He traces his fingers over Frank's cheeks and his lips and slides his hand into Frank's hair, tangling it in his fingers and then gripping hard. Frank moans around his cock and takes him further down his throat, swallows around him and bobs his head, trying to keep to a rhythm. His tongue slides along the underside of Grant's cock and Grant bites back a moan of his own. Frank whines, pulling off completely and sinking back down. Grant realizes what he's doing and says, "You want me to fuck your mouth, Frank?"

Frank pulls back again, swirls his tongue around the head of Grant's cock, and nods. Grant squeezes his fingers in Frank's hair and starts thrusting. "You want me to use your mouth? Make your lips raw and your voice hoarse?" Frank just looks at him, eyes very, very clearly saying yes. “Answer, darling.”

Frank pulls off. “Yes,” he says.

“Can you snap your fingers right now?” Grant asks. Frank does it. “Good. Do that if you need me to stop.” He takes a deep breath, then brings his left hand up to the other side of Frank's head and holds it in place as Frank takes him back in his mouth and Grant increases the speed of his thrusts. Frank breathes heavily through his nose, moaning whenever Grant tightens his fingers in Frank's hair, and swallowing whenever Grant's cock hits the back of his throat. Grant pulls back a bit when he knows he's about to come, but Frank keeps sucking him through it.

Grant pets Frank's hair as he starts coming down and stands, letting his cock soften in Frank's mouth before pulling out and carefully tucking himself back in his trousers. He puts his hands under Frank's armpits and lifts him up and sits back in his office chair with Frank straddling his lap. Grant reaches behind Frank, unclipping the connector between the cuffs, and Frank immediately puts his arms around Grant's neck. Grant runs his fingers up and down the length of Frank's arms, simply caressing the skin, and Frank leans in to kiss him. Grant meets him halfway. His lips are swollen and he tastes like come.

Kissing Frank is something Grant loves to do at any given time. He has since the very first time he did it. Right now, though, he loves it even more. Loves that it's him he's tasting, that he's the reason Frank's lips are swollen.

He kisses Frank until Frank pulls back and lays his head on Grant's shoulder. His breath puffs against Grant's neck as he strokes Frank's arms until his breathing slows to something relaxed and steady. "Break's over, my darling," he whispers against Frank's hair. "Time to go back downstairs.”

Frank nods against Grant's shoulder and stays where he is just long enough for Grant to know he'd rather stay, and then gets up. "Or Alicia will kill us," Frank jokes, "I'm too young to die."

Grant smiles fondly and plucks Frank's shirt from his pile and hands it to him. "Mustn’t risk her wrath," he says lightly.

It's not nearly as fun to watch Frank dress as it is to watch him undress - or to undress him. That is, until he gets himself mostly put back together again and Grant can admire Frank’s swollen lips and dishevelled hair and know that he did that. That he has the opportunity to do it again as soon as Frank's shift is over.

Grant thinks about staying in his office for a little while to do some paperwork, but he figures he started it all and he deserves to get just as much teasing as Frank. It's sure to come as soon as they walk onto the floor. So he makes sure his tie is straight, puts a hand on Frank's waist and pulls him close to kiss him one last time.

"Such a good boy," he murmurs.

Frank's cheeks flush and he smiles a tiny, adorable smile. Grant runs his thumb down Frank's cheek, then leads him out the door and down the stairs to the main floor.

"Christ, did you have to go for the full deal? You can't just do quick blowjobs in the office like normal people?" Alicia snarks. Grant can see the smile hovering in her eyes, despite the slightly caustic tone.

Grant scowls playfully at her and plucks a clipboard from the front counter. "I will finish your shipment labels later to make amends, my dear," he says. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Alicia sneak an arm around Frank and kiss the side of his head.

"What can I do?" Frank asks after he squeezes her back.

"Work the register while I go get a coffee. I had to deal with a couple of teenagers who came in to giggle while you two were up having fun."

Grant slides his wallet out of his pocket and hands her his credit card. "It's on me, then."

"In that case," Frank teases, and Grant bites his lip so he won't say something about Frank earning more than coffee. It's not like that and surely they both know that, but it's new all the same and he doesn't want to give Frank the wrong impression.

"Grande double shot soy," Alicia intones, pecking the side of Frank's head again and grabbing her coat from under the counter. Frank hops up onto the stool by the register. When he catches Grant watching, a smile blooms over his face.

Grant smiles back, feeling somewhat ridiculous about how content he is. The front door dings as Alicia goes out, and a customer walks in after a minute or two. Frank greets her and settles back with his book to let her browse. Grant goes to climb the stairs back to his office. It’s vastly less interesting than it was ten minutes ago, but he has writing to do, and after the events of the morning it turns out he’s feeling rather inspired.

*

When Grant opens the door and sees Frank standing there with an overnight bag over his shoulder, looking completely delectable and smiling wide, the only thing Grant can do is take the bag, toss it in the entryway, and kiss him right there in the doorway.

"You," Grant murmurs between kisses, "look completely gorgeous."

"We're never going to actually leave for our date if you keep this up," Frank gasps when Grant pulls back.

"That will never do," Grant agrees. "You look far too handsome not to take you out."

Frank's cheeks flush the slightest bit and he smiles. Grant takes his hand, locks his flat, and they go downstairs.

"You're looking pretty damn good yourself," Frank says when they get out on the street, squeezing Grant's hand.

"Feel free to tell me more, Frank, but perhaps not until we've walked far enough that I'm not tempted to turn around." Grant draws Frank's hand through the crook of his arm. Frank smirks up at him and he may as well have kept talking for how Grant is tempted to turn around.

"So what are we doing?"

"Visiting a friend of mine," Grant tells him. "Then dinner."

He doesn't tell Frank his friend runs a record store. Frank will find out soon enough, they're nearly there. Grant pulls open the door and gestures for Frank to go inside.

"Ohhh," Frank breathes, running his eyes over the stacks and racks of records. Grant follows him inside.

"Grant! Finally coming in to pick up your order?" Gordy calls from behind the counter.

"Indeed," Grant says with a smile and ushers Frank forward. Gordy hands over the record and Grant presents it to Frank.

"The Raincoats!" he exclaims delightedly.

"Gordy is always excited to be sent on a scavenger hunt," Grant tells him, drinking in the way Frank is beaming. "But you'll have to have a look around yourself while we're here. My treat."

"Dangerous," Frank teases. He goes straight to the rock section and starts with the As. Grant follows him and with each record Frank sees that he recognizes, he tells Grant a little story about listening to it or gives his thoughts on it. Gordy joins them after a while, and the three of them talk until Frank, with a sudden start, says, "Oh, we'll miss dinner."

"I don't care," Grant says quietly. Frank smiles at him, slips his hand into Grant's, and continues flipping through the records one-handed.

To Grant's surprise, Frank only accumulates a small stack by the time he's done. "Maybe I want to see your record collection," Grant teases, "if you're passing up Gang of Four and Minor Threat, I assume you must already have them."

"You'll just have to come to over sometime, won't you?" Frank returns, grinning as they walk up to the counter with his selections. Gordy rings them up and tells them to come back soon and they're off in a cab to the restaurant. Grant's glad he had the presence of mind to call for a later reservation, because they're ushered straight to their table when they get there.

They sit over dinner and coffee for hours, discussing music, comics, philosophy, particle physics, and everything in between. Frank has a habit of tapping his foot or his hand against some part of Grant to make his points, and it starts driving Grant a bit wild.

"Come out with me," Grant says impulsively. He needs to refocus himself. "I want to play."

Frank sucks in a breath and bites his lip. "Yes," he says after a moment. "Fucking yes."

Grant motions for the check and they leave quickly. As they stand outside waiting for a cab, Grant can't help but wrap a possessive arm around Frank's waist. Frank leans into him, the particular kind of melting that Grant is pretty sure means he'll go down quickly. Frank's focus is amazing. Kristan was right. As always.

The cab ride to Kristan's is blessedly short. The moment they walk in the door together, a murmur goes up and Kristan appears from the direction of the dungeon stairs before they've even hung up their coats. Grant chuckles ruefully and leans down to kiss the top of Frank's head.

"We've an audience already, Kristan?" Grant says when she greets them.

"Yes, lovey, you do. I hope that doesn't bother you, but...what did you expect? You two have attracted your fair share of attention." Frank snorts softly, and Grant nudges him.

"I'm sure we can manage, unless Frank has objections," Grant says raising an inquiring eyebrow at Frank. He shakes his head.

Kristan smirks. "Looking forward to the show, boys."

Grant feels the eyes on them as they come into the room. Yes, tonight will be very enjoyable, indeed. Grant will admit, for his sins, that he has more than a touch of the theatrical in him. Most of his partners have seemed to love it. Mark had grown to hate it, when it eclipsed him. And Frank... "So many eyes on you, my darling."

"Let them look," Frank says, looking up at him and licking his lips. "You're the only one here."

Grant cups his cheeks and kisses him. He knows from Frank's history of being in bands that he has a touch of the performer in him as well. “Good. I want you to enjoy this. I know I will.”

Grant's favorite play area is free and he leads Frank over there. He'll admit he likes it best because it's the one that is most visible from every corner of the room. Tonight, he wants to show off Frank, wants everyone to see that this beautiful and beautifully submissive man is his.

"I want you naked," he tells Frank softly. "And up against the cross."

Frank undresses carefully as usual, folding his clothes neatly as each piece comes off. He's totally focused, and Grant can practically see his mind working toward the headspace he needs to be in. Grant's almost sorry to see Frank's clothes go. He'll have to plan more occasions for them to dress up.

When Frank is done, he turns to Grant. "Do you want me facing the cross or the room, sir?"

"I need your back, darling." Frank nods and steps up to the cross, raising his arms up and spreading his legs. Grant stands back, just looking at him for a moment. He's beautiful like this, and surprisingly relaxed. Grant hooks Frank's cuffs in, goes over to a cabinet for a pair of ankle cuffs and fastens Frank’s ankles too. "So good," Grant murmurs in his ear.

Grant picks up a flogger and stands close behind Frank, tapping the handle against his shoulder. "Are you ready for the flogger, my darling? For me to mark up your lovely back? I know it's your favorite."

"Yes, sir," Frank replies, voice clear.

"Good," Grant says, flipping the flogger over and trailing the leather thongs over Frank's back. He paces back and forth behind Frank, watches the set of his shoulders, his mouth from the side. He can see the moment Frank goes fully under. His head drops a fraction, his face relaxes, and Grant begins.

Grant starts slow, to ease him into it, but quickly builds to a pace he knows Frank can handle, mapping the redness of Frank's back, gauging what the level of the sting will be. Frank will want quite a bit of that, he knows, but Grant doesn't want to go too far. He hasn't gotten to all the activities he had planned for this evening, and he doesn't intend to miss out on a single one.

He keeps up the pace but doesn't speak until Frank releases a tell-tale little moan. "You love it, don't you, Frank?"

"Yes, sir," Frank responds.

Grant brings the flogger down on his shoulder blade. "You love being under my control." Grant takes a couple of deep breaths, keeping the rhythm of the hits. "Giving your body over to me."

"Yes, sir," Frank moans, getting closer and closer to the edge. Grant wants Frank to get there, but he wants to draw it out, so he eases up, teases with a few light blows that barely touch Frank, never mind sting. 

"Grant," Frank whispers. He means _more_ ; Grant knows this and Frank should know Grant knows this.

"Is there something you want?" Grant asks quietly, sidling up to whisper in Frank's ear. "Ask for it."

"Harder. Please, sir. _Please_ ," Frank begs.

"Why?" Grant asks quietly, dangling the flogger so it just barely tickles Frank's back. 

"I need it."

"No, that's not why."

"I want it."

"I know, Frank. That's not why."

"I need you, take care of me, please." Grant can barely hear the words, but he doesn't need to hear any more. He leans in to kiss Frank's shoulder then lifts the flogger again. He comes down on Frank's back exactly how he knows Frank likes. They haven't had many opportunities for this particular form of pleasure, but Grant pays attention to Frank, pays attention to his gasps, to the way his body moves, to the way he begs. He knows.

Frank moans, curses, begs, "Please, fuck." 

"You will not come," Grant tells him, lightening up a bit with the whip hand. "You'll do that in my bed, and not before." 

"Yes, sir," Frank replies, gasping. "Whatever you want."

Grant brings the flogger down several more times, keeping rhythm with the song playing on Kristan's sound system. "You are so good, Frank. So very good."

Frank just nods. He's lost his words. Grant steps close again, runs a hand down Frank's spine from his nape to the swell of his ass. "We are done, my darling," he murmurs, putting the flogger down and rubbing his hands gently over Frank's back. Frank pants, coming back up from where he was. It takes Grant a moment to realize they're breathing together.

"We're going home now," he says, taking Frank's hand. He can still feel half the eyes in the room on them even as conversation swells back to its normal level, but he keeps his focus on Frank so no one will interrupt them. Frank’s quiet as Grant helps him dress and leads him upstairs, though Grant can see him catch sight of Kristan and return her smile. She smiles at Grant, too, looking proud and pleased. He hadn’t let himself contemplate until this moment how much he’s missed being out like this.

Frank gave him this, and will again. He takes a deep breath, suddenly flushed with all the desire he’d suppressed while they played.

Grant hails a cab in front of the club and makes Frank sit with his hands folded in his lap. When they get to Grant's flat, Grant leads Frank to the elevator with a hand on the small of his back. He takes his time unlocking the door and putting everything away as usual. Frank stands where he's told and Grant can see that he's still hard. Grant, for his part, is finding that Frank stretches every inch of his self control. He just doesn't want to wait, almost ever. He does it for Frank.

Frank loves being made to wait. He could stand to develop more endurance, but he likes being pushed like that. So when Grant finally finishes up his puttering and pulls Frank into the bedroom and starts undressing him, he makes himself go slowly. Frank's back has bloomed with a beautiful pattern of red lines and Grant steps behind him to study them, running his fingers over the raised welts. Frank moans and his hips twitch as if he's holding back from pushing himself into Grant's hands. Grant runs his lips over Frank's neck and moves his hands up Frank's sides, fingering the delicate skin of his belly.

"All right," Grant says into Frank's hair. "Get on the bed. Face down, to start." Frank does as he's told. Grant takes a minute to just look at him, take in the curve of his ass and the slope of his shoulders, before he orders, "Put your arms out and spread your legs."

Grant buckles the cuffs dangling from the corners of the foot of the bed around Frank's ankles and then clips the cuffs Frank habitually wears into the straps on the other corners. He starts with his fingers, massaging lightly along Frank's calves, following with his lips, tracing each tattoo with the tips of his fingers.

"You are a work of art," Grant says against the trigger of one of Frank's revolvers. Frank breathes in hard and Grant kisses the same spot and moves on. He explores Frank’s whole back, legs to arms to ribs with his hands and his lips, fingers tugging at Frank's hair.

Finally he touches Frank's ass, spreading his cheeks and rimming Frank until he's shaking.

"So good, keeping still for me," Grant praises and then uses his fingers a little bit, using the time to steady his breathing. Frank is quite affecting. He stretches Frank a bit, stroking his prostate.

Frank moans and gasps out, “Oh, fuck,” and Grant knows he wants to beg, but he doesn't.

“Stubborn,” he chuckles. Grant considers what to do about that, then he smiles wickedly even though Frank can’t see it.

Grant reaches into the toy drawer and selects a ribbed plug. He slowly slides it in, making Frank gasp on every rib, and twists it even slower before pulling it nearly out. Then he does it again. And again. Finally Frank keens and Grant smiles again. That was what he was waiting to hear.

He speeds up then, fucking Frank with it until Grant sees Frank's hips hitch just the slightest bit. He swats lazily at Frank's ass. "None of that, if you want to turn over." Frank goes still and Grant stops fucking him with the plug, just twists it a little bit. Grant watches Frank's hands clench into fists and his back rise and fall as he takes long, deep breaths. "Good," Grant says and then pushes the plug in all the way and leaves it there. He unhooks the cuffs, but Frank doesn't move.

Grant smiles. "Turn over, darling."

Frank turns, and Grant hooks his ankles and wrists back to the straps. Grant repeats the process he used on Frank's back, mouth and hands touching every inch of skin, tracing Frank’s tattoos with his fingertips. He pays special attention to Frank's nipples and neck, then drops kisses all over his face, stopping at his lips and hovering just millimeters above them. Frank’s trembling. Grant cups his cheek with his hand.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" he whispers.

"Please," Frank begs. Grant leans down the rest of the way, presses their lips together, slips his tongue inside Frank's mouth and kisses until he's out of breath. He mouths his way down Frank's torso, sucks at his belly just below his belly button, bites at his hip bones, nuzzles the base of his cock, and takes Frank's balls in his mouth and sucks them until Frank is begging again.

Grant pulls back a bit and looks at Frank again. Red is starting to bloom from his own mouth sucking at Frank's skin, Frank's eyes are wild and desperate, his lips shining with spit and red from Grant's kisses. His cock is hard and beautiful, curved up and against his belly, leaving a smear of precome. Grant's mouth waters.

"You're so ready for me," Grant says. Frank nods frantically. “I’m going to suck you until you come now. Don’t make me wait too long.” When he leans down again, he kisses Frank's inner thighs for a few moments before finally taking Frank's cock in his mouth and sucking hard. He tastes as good as he looks.

"Grant, Grant, Grant," Frank groans, voice thick, but he doesn't move. Grant wants to praise him, tell him how wonderful he is and that Grant appreciates how good he's being, but he also very desperately does not want to stop sucking Frank's cock.

So he tries to show Frank with his mouth and his tongue.

Frank starts cursing, and Grant knows he's been fairly successful at it. Frank won't last much longer; Grant's surprised he's lasted as long as he has. He starts sucking harder, then brings his hand up and gives the plug a vicious little twist as he massages Frank's balls.

Frank starts gasping, his hips twitch just the tiniest bit and he's coming in Grant's mouth. Grant takes it all in, lets it fill his mouth, relishes the taste. He pulls off carefully, not losing a single drop of Frank's come, and moves up his body again. Grant presses a thumb against Frank's bottom lip so his mouth opens and leans down, lips just barely touching Frank’s, and lets the come slip off his tongue into Frank's mouth.

Frank chases Grant's lips. Grant can tell if he had a hand free, he'd be holding the back of Grant's head, keeping their lips together. Grant presses his tongue harder against Frank's, lets Frank lick and suck everything into his mouth. Frank moans and nips at Grant's lower lip. "Tastes so good," he gasps.

"Yes you do," Grant murmurs. He brushes Frank's hair off his face. "You were so good. Perfect. And now I'm going to fuck you."

Frank moans again and Grant reaches out to unhook the cuffs from the bed, letting Frank grab him and hold him close for a moment as he likes to do. "I can't release your legs if you're holding me here, darling," Grant whispers into his temple. Frank whines but lets go so Grant can slide down to release the ankle cuffs.

Grant kisses his ankle bones, his knees, all the way back up to his mouth, only pulling away to put on a condom. Frank gasps when Grant pulls the plug out and takes himself in hand to guide his dick inside. "Perfect," Grant repeats against Frank's lips and tugs on one of his thighs until Frank wraps his legs around Grant's waist. Grant starts moving his hips, thrusting slowly at first, reveling in the feeling of being inside Frank, of Frank wrapped tightly around him. "Mine," Grant mutters into the side of Frank's neck.

"Yes," Frank gasps out. "Yours."

Grant thrusts harder, sucking at a spot on Frank's neck he paid attention to before, running his tongue over the growing bruise. He wants to mark him. Wants to find all the blank spots on Frank's skin and make them his. Each stroke pulls a moan out of Frank. Grant's nearly there; if he let himself, he could come. But he wants more, doesn't want to stop, isn't ready to be anywhere but inside Frank. Frank isn't either, since he links his ankles behind Grant's back and holds him close.

"Move, my darling." Grant says, and Frank immediately starts rolling his hips to meet Grant's thrusts, fingernails digging into Grant's shoulders.

Grant slows down again, forcing himself to give Frank exactly what he needs. He draws it out for as long as he possibly can, until Frank's eyes are rolling back in his head and he's gasping into Grant's shoulder because he can't make any noise anymore. _Then_ Grant bites down on Frank's shoulder and thrusts hard, burying himself as far inside Frank as he can get and coming.

He holds Frank tight for a few moments, kisses gently at the bite marks he just left, and then pulls out. Frank whines and Grant leans down, trailing kisses up his neck to his lips. He kisses Frank for a long time, until he's gasping for air.

"I'll be right back," Grant whispers. He goes into the bathroom to clean up and comes out with everything he needs to take care of Frank. "On your stomach, darling. I want to look at your back."

Frank shoots him a sated, sleepy smile and rolls over. Grant runs a damp flannel over his back and looks closely at the redder areas to make sure he didn't break the skin. He didn't. He rubs some lotion gently over Frank's back and then rolls him back over. He examines Frank's wrists and moves down the bed so he can check Frank's ankles. A little red, but uninjured. Frank's tough, and he heals well, Grant has noticed. A good thing, because seeing his marks on Frank turns him on beyond belief. Frank satisfies him completely every time yet still leaves him wanting more.

He moves back up Frank's body, dropping a kiss on his knee, his stomach, his shoulder, and settles down next to Frank. Frank rolls into his arms, laying his head on Grant's shoulder, and Grant kisses his forehead.

"You were wonderful tonight," Grant tells him, running a hand slowly up and down Frank's arm.

"I feel pretty wonderful right now," Frank replies drowsily.

That’s all Grant needs to hear to feel wonderful himself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] I'll be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803659) by [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues)




End file.
